


Veronica / Sam

by microposting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Size Difference, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microposting/pseuds/microposting
Summary: Extreme size difference. Online for archive purposes. Consensual sex between a trans man and his trans female roommate who shrinks herself.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

When Sam came back that night, dragging his suitcase behind him, he found the tell-tale blanket pile already assembled on Veronica’s bed. Came a little closer, saw the wrinkles and the dip, saw her buried in the mounds of fabric, face stuffed in her arms, a little ball of limbs he could fit in his palm. 

“I’m back,” he said as gently as possible. “Train was on schedule for once.”

She grunted and pressed her face further into her arms.

“What’s up?”

Veronica looked up at him, hair mussed up, eyeliner smudged. “Kranski didn’t like my short story and I did bad on that Stats quiz and the date with Ri went bad and now I just feel terrible and wanna mope.”

“That sucks.”

“Get in bed, cuddle with me, I wanna rant.”

He climbed in. Sam plucked her out of the blanket pile and set her down on the pillow. She looked nice, still dressed up from the date. A blue striped sweater and knee-length black skirt. Very artsy. Sam fluffed out the mass of blankets and covered himself before picking her up again and setting her down on his chest, pulling up the blankets so they covered both of them. He laid a hand over her. “Talk all you need.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna go in order. Basically, uh, Kranski liked my idea but said I needed to restructure it because the intro in the beginning is awkward and maybe, like, space out explanation throughout the story but that’s gonna take work and really change how it’s paced because I can’t show something without explaining it, really, and I liked my organization but I’m still gonna do it ‘cause she’s my professor but whatever. Quiz is just, like, it’s not that big but God, I want to understand Stats and never do. It’s so frustrating. Whatever. The date’s the real kicker here.”

“Always is.”

“What?”

“Well, not dates specifically. Just interpersonal stuff.”

“Oh.” She turned onto her side. “I mean, cause she’s been flirting with me for weeks, but the actual date was just so awkward. I’m scared it’s cause I wore a dress and put on makeup. Like, she’s only seen me in casual wear before, which is like, usually jeans and a t-shirt I got for free at some volunteer event.”

“She’s bi, right?”

“Yeah.” She turned again, onto her stomach. “I’m probably misinterpreting it. I’ll talk to her about it. Maybe she was having a bad day.”

“You’re cute.”

“What?”

“Communicating and assuming the best in people instead of just jumping to the worst possible conclusions like everyone else.”

She grunted something and fell silent for a moment. “Can I TMI for a second?”

“Have at it.”

“So, like, I super avoided sex for most of my life but since now I know it was mostly dysphoria and I can tackle it as a dysphoria problem, it’s been looking like more of an option. Except when I nut, my powers get super wacky, like sometimes it just sets them off, sometimes it deactivates them, so I’ve been, like, practicing trying to hold things steady while I’m jacking off. Because I’m so terrified I’m gonna be losing my virginity and then just accidentally crush someone.”

He chuckled. “That would suck.”

“Don’t laugh! I could kill one of our friends! I could be killed!”

“I mean…” He closed his fingers around her and turned onto his stomach, pressing her into the pillow. He opened his hand and let her settle down, then lowered his head until his chin touched the pillow and his mouth rested just above her crotch. “If you did this, you and the other person would probably be fine no matter what happened.”

Veronica went deeply red. She huffed. “Don’t tease me like that!”

“Oh, what, like this?” Sam gently pinched one of her legs and started to spread it. He paused. His eyes widened. “You’re hard!”

“Shut up!”

“Holy shit, V!” He beamed, almost triumphantly. “Veronica, are you turned on?”

“What? Maybe. Fuck you!”

“Do you wanna do something about it? Test your training?” He smiled at her for a moment and watched her glare back. “This is a serious offer.”

Veronica sighed and pushed off his fingers. “Hell of a way to lose your virginity. Fine, but only if you promise to not let this make the best friend thing weird.”

He brought his hand to her legs again and slowly spread out his fingers between them. She made no move in opposition this time, just looked up at him, slightly hesitant, still blushing. He tipped his head down and pushed his nose up her skirt, rubbing the tip against her boxer briefs underneath.

“Sam, don’t be gross.”

“Hold still, I wanna try something.” He bit the end of her skirt and she watched as he slowly, carefully tugged it off her. He dropped it onto the bed and beamed. She rolled her eyes and clapped. “Okay, I can’t do that with your underwear, though.”

“Jesus Christ.” She tugged it off herself and tossed it into the pile with her skirt. “So you just suck my dick now? This sex thing is weird.”

“Hold on, I haven’t sucked a dick in a while. I’m gonna start slower here because you’re new and this is a weird situation.” 

Sam trailed the tip of his tongue up her thigh, reaching the base of her dick before pausing. “How’s that feeling?”

“Sticky, mainly. Fine. I’m not very sensitive.”

Sam nodded and continued, delicately licking her shaft, repeating the motion a few times, watching her trying to relax her shoulders, and the next time he reached her head he pursed his lips and took her down to the base. The size difference was weird. He’d taken cocks to the back of the throat before, but she wasn’t even big enough to reach the inside of his mouth. Her dick was completely encased in just his lips. He pressed his tongue through to tease her tip and she took a shuddery breath.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said.

“Just relax,” he mumbled back.

She laid back and closed her eyes.

He pressed himself to her base and pulled back several times, slowly increasing the tightness of his lips and suction to get her off without hurting her. He’d pause for a moment every few strokes to let his tongue escape, exploring other parts of her, coating her inner thighs in saliva. He slipped it under her sweater once, carefully stroking her lower ribs.

When she was definitely getting squirrelier, Sam increased the pace and intensity. She seemed to like the more experimental licks, but the repetitive, rhythmic motions were what got her closer. So he pressed his lips into her pelvis and pulled back, over and over, getting faster with time. He could see her tensing up muscle by muscle, gripping and releasing the fabric underneath her. Eventually, she moaned and lunged forward, gripping the corners of his nose and leaning into its bridge, tucking her little head into a dip under his eye. She felt so delicate like this. Her pleasure was so… tiny compared to what he was used to, so self-contained. He felt the tiny details of her digits on his skin, her little bump of a nose.

Her fingers released him and balled into fists. She pressed herself further into his cheek and cried out, quiet and muffled by his flesh. It took a moment for him to taste the tinge of salt. He almost swallowed before he remembered one of the rules she insisted on: don’t mix eating and shrinking. He sat up and spat it into a dirty ramen bowl on his nearby desk instead.

Veronica laid back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. 

“Nice job.”

“What?”

“No power stuff happened.”

“Oh yeah.” She pushed herself up, stumbled over to her clothes, and pulled them back on. Veronica rolled her shoulders, sat down again, and grew back. Neither saw her cum expand in the bowl. “Um, thanks, Sam.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome! I’m gonna unpack now.”

“Right. I’m gonna change and take a nap.”

“You earned it!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's an AU where Veronica is half-fae, half-human and has size shifting abilities and some other people can also do that but they're rare don't worry about it it's porn just read the porn

When Sam got back to his dorm, he pulled Veronica out of his hoodie pocket and let her get off his hand and settle down on his mattress. While she was fluffing out her hair, he hopped onto the mattress next to her and she yelped as she flew into the air and laughed as she landed. “Careful! I’m fragile like this.”

“Sorry. I’ve never actually been this close to any fae before.”

“Half-fae,” she teasingly corrected. “God, I don’t think I’ve actually been small near a human since mid-August.”

“How many humans know?”

She hummed and fell onto her back. “Well, my mom, obviously, my brother, a friend from high school, Deandra… actually, I think that’s it.”

“Why  _ did _ you tell your creative writing professor?”

“Ah, she was writing some stuff involving fae and a lot of the stuff I’m writing for her class involves fae, and… I don’t know, I’m a teacher’s pet, I wanted to help out.” She pushed herself up and looked up at him. “I mean, what do you know about fae?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really think about them too much. I hear about, like, legal issues every so often. Murder rates and unfair treatment and shit.”

“Yeah. We have culture. Wish people knew more about all that.”

“I really do love your tiny clothes.” Sam adjusted himself and laid down on his chest, his face near her, and pinched the hem of her loose, brightly patterned sweater. She smiled. “And I guess I never thought about differences besides, like, size, but when you’re small you’ve got your cute big ears and your nose is flatter and your eyes are bigger and shit. It’s just such interesting tiny differences.”

“See, I think I’m hotter when I’m small.”

Sam chuckled, then fell silent and looked at his covers.

“Sam, what’s up?”

“Um… do you look different, uh…”

Veronica chuckled and pulled off her sweater and shirt underneath. Sam blushed. “Come on,” she said, “we’ve fucked before, this isn’t weird.”

He reached out to slide his fingers across her back and his thumb stroked her breast. “They’re pointier,” he muttered. “And you got a happy trail.”

She giggled. “Y’know, I’ve had sex with humans as a human, and with fae as a fae, and with fae as human, but this is new.” 

“Tell me about it.” He cupped his hand around her and brought her up to face. “God, I’m so curious, you have no idea.”

“What’s stopping you?”

He brought her in to his mouth and dragged his lower lip up against her breasts. She moaned and hooked her arms around his fingers behind her, as he came in close again to suck her chest. “A little too hard there,” she muttered, and he tried again more lightly. “See, it’s not too tough. You just need a little gentle instruction!”

“Stop, you are not gonna top me when you’re five inches tall.”

She chuckled and kissed his nose. “Good boy.”

Sam aggressively licked her torso with the whole width of his tongue, closing in on her neck to repeatedly drag his inner lips against her while she yelped and moaned. “Oh, Jesus, Sam!”

“Still a good boy?” His tongue lazily traced the center of her chest back down to her belly and teased the edge of her skirt. 

“Fuck, okay,” she muttered, trying to tug off her skirt with one hand while keeping her grip on his fingers with the other. She pulled it off with her underwear, and looked up at Sam, who was grimacing. “What?”

“I just- socks.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled her socks off, then dropped her clothes from his hand to the mattress. “Fine, they’re gone. That’s such a weird hill to die on.”

“Your dick is different.”

She looked down, held her flaccid penis and half-heartedly stroked it. “Yeah. Comparably bigger, kinda pointier. Like my tits.”

“Can I-”

“I really don’t think today’s a blowjob kind of day. Ooh, can I suck you off, though?”

“Hell yeah,” he chuckled. “I’m real curious about this.”

Sam lowered her to his mattress and hopped onto the floor to take off his shorts, boxers, and socks, which she again rolled her eyes at. He hopped back on, sitting on his feet and leaning backwards, spreading his legs, exposing his vulva to her. She approached him. The mattress had developed a slope, weighed down by Sam, and she stumbled right into his crotch. For a moment she was taken back by his musk. Did her dick smell this strongly to fae friends when they were pressed against it? It was kind of hot. 

She ran one hand along his labia, smooth and slick, coating her fingers in thick slime. She took a moment to look up at his torso in awe, a sloping expanse above her. What a fantastic new view of humans! Down again, and his dick was just below her chin. Veronica gathered her hair behind her, took a deep breath, leaned in, closed her lips around him, and sucked.

Sam’s moans reverberated around her and she felt his clit start to swell in her mouth. Fuck, if it wasn’t huge before. The new challenge just invigorated her. She tried taking him in deeper, pushing back his hood to get as much of him into her mouth as she could manage, his taste filling every cell. Fuck, he was getting girthier, too. For a moment she had to suppress a gag. 

Veronica wrapped her hands around him and stroked him, pushing against his foreskin and focusing her mouth’s attention to his tip. His moans grew louder and she picked up her pace, until she abruptly felt fingers shove against her back and she got a face full of wet.

With his clit still in her mouth, Sam rubbed her against his vulva. Veronica felt her legs slipping in, her skin coated in his cum, and tried to keep sucking him off as much as her movement was restricted. With a sustained groan, she saw his muscles flexing around her and he shoved her halfway into his lips before he relaxed and she felt back onto the mattress. 

For a moment, she laid there. She heard him panting. She looked up and watched him idly stroking himself in the afterglow. Veronica was rock solid. She hadn’t been this rock solid in a while. After giving herself another moment to breathe, she stood.

“Sam, sit up. I wanna try something.”

He looked at her for a moment, curious, then nodded and sat up. When he leaned further forward, his dick was at the same level as hers. She rubbed his foreskin and felt him shudder, still sensitive, then carefully inserted her dick into the space between it and his clit. 

Sam laughed. “Oh, you’re a fuckin’ genius.”

She smiled. “Let’s see if this actually works.” Veronica grabbed some of his hair and thrusted into him. It felt good. It was wet as hell, and his clit was pulsing against her post-orgasm. As she fucked him, she could feel him around her twitching with the light stimulation. She pressed his hood down against her dick and moaned. That was perfect. It only took her a another moment of vigorous humping to finish, her cum mixing with his and leaking out along his clit. She sighed and fell back onto the mattress. They both quietly panted.

“Shit,” Sam said, “I got you all sti.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. When I grow back it’ll spread out, and it’ll be like nothing.”

“Kinda gross.”

She chuckled. “Yeah. That was fun.”

“Was I a good boy?”

“The best.”


End file.
